LEGO Megaverse
LEGO Megaverse is a canceled crossover fanon game that was heavily inspired by and a loose sequel to which was being made by MilesRS677 alongside Infiniteermoon, thefunstreamer, Trigger Happy the Gremlin, and iNinjago. History The game was created on October 23, 2017 (7 hours and 26 minutes after LEGO Dimensions was officially confirmed to be canceled), but the idea dates back to September 17, 2017, from a discussion between Searingjet, Trigger Happy the Gremlin, and JediTemplar11 regarding the removal of the "mods" feature from the fanon game LEGO Multiverse created by Trailblazer101, which eventually led to Searingjet announcing the development of a real version of his fanon game LEGO Dimensions: Ultimate, as a mod for LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2. The name "LEGO Megaverse" was coined 1 month and 1 day later on October 18, 2017, when DetectiveSky612 proposed a merger of several LEGO Dimensions fan sequels on LEGO Dimensions Customs Community. Searingjet had jokingly proposed the name "LEGO Voidtiverse: Ultimate Quantum Havoc", but shortly after stated that he would probably name a merger of those fanon sequels "LEGO Megaverse". While the fanon LEGO Megaverse never came into fruition around this time, the name of LEGO Megaverse was reused for the mod. Eventually, it was decided that LEGO Megaverse would be a standalone game rather than just a mod, while also borrowing code from recent LEGO games (most notably LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 and LEGO DC Super-Villains). On September 26, 2018, Searingjet resigned from being the lead developer. A group vote led to ShadeTheNarwhal becoming the new lead developer, with the plot of the game being finalized later on, in addition to the creation of two wikis to house the game's content. On June 3, 2019, Shade stepped down as the lead developer, with TheChargingRhino taking over the position. However, 1 month and 18 days later on July 21, 2019, Rhino announced that the current game at that point had been canceled, with the server being archived. Most of the game's current developers at that time chose to re-develop the project as a comic book series and LEGO stop-motion. However, on September 22, 2019, after a discussion between Trailblazer101 and MilesRS677 about the game's cancelation and how Rhino had taken credit for the story, which for the most part was written by Miles, and how the game became overly filled with the franchises The Legend of Zelda and The Lord of the Rings when under Rhino's control, Miles was prompted to revive LEGO Megaverse as a full fanon video game project (similar to the previously planned fanon version of the game) with just members of the LMMCU Wiki working on it, including Infiniteermoon, thefunstreamer, Trigger Happy the Gremlin, and iNinjago, with a revised story and franchise list being made. Jet personally asked for the LEGO Megaverse comic book series and stop-motion to have a change in their franchise list and title due to this game's revival. Later that month, Trail chose to take Emperor Bricktor out of LEGO Megaverse in favor of reusing and expanding upon the origin that he had written for the character for LEGO Multiverse instead, with a new villain being preferred in Bricktor's place. Trail also asked for the character to be removed from the other LEGO Megaverse version. On December 30th, 2019, after a majority of the members left the project, Moon and Miles brought Shade back to the project and began re-developing it on the rivaling IWFC Wiki, leaving the LMMCU version considered to be canceled. Storyline MilesRS677 and Infiniteermoon were the remaining story writers. Franchises Official Franchises returning from LEGO Dimenions. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Unofficial New franchises added in the game. * 4Corners * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Shogun * * * * * * * * The Fun Movie * * * The LMMCU's Infiniteermoon * * * The Shade Movie * * * * * Venture: Legacy Playable Characters Each franchise doesn't have a set limit on the available characters you can play as, but big brand franchises (such as Marvel and DC) are preferred to include less than 25 characters. TBA Objects TBA Levels TBA Worlds TBA Soundtrack TBA Character Interactions and Quotes TBA Gallery Character Renders Dirk Gently.png|Dirk Gently Doomguy.png|Doomguy Fun Streamer Megaverse.png|Fun Streamer Joker.png|Joker Kris.png|Kris LinkLEGO.png|Link LuigiMario.png|Luigi MarioMario.png|Mario Mark Smith.png|Mark Smith Robyn_Jacob_Megaverse.png|Robyn Jacob Sans.png|Sans Sherlock.png|Sherlock Holmes Sir Dan.png|Sir Daniel Fortesque Tyro.png|Tyro Oryt Alternate Costume Renders Doom Slayer.png|Doom Slayer Robyn_Jacob_Human.png|Robyn Jacob (Human) Super Armour Sir Dan.png|Sir Daniel Fortesque (Super Armor) Trivia * LEGO Megaverse includes many franchises that would never have been able to be included in LEGO Dimensions. * If you are interested in the game or you think you can help out with the game, please join our Discord server. * LEGO Megaverse won the "Video Game of the Year" award in the LMMCU Awards on February 14, 2019. Category:Searingjet Category:ShadeTheNarwhal Category:MilesRS677 Category:Infiniteermoon Category:Thefunstreamer Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:INinjago Category:LEGO Megaverse Category:Video Games Category:LEGO Category:LEGO Video Games Category:Crossovers Category:Collaborations Category:Action Adventure Category:Action-Adventure Category:Real Category:Free Category:Upcoming